Elements of the Dragon
by StyleChange
Summary: Harry hopes for a normal 6th year at Hogwarts but thats not going going to happen since he's going to be transfer student at a strange new school. Reviews welcome same for Flames


I don't your anything you recognize  
  
It was the 20th of July on Privet Drive. And 15-year-old Harry Potter was bored to death. He had finished all his homework and checked it over five hundred times. He was not allowed to owl he friends so Hedwig was with Ron for the summer. Harry actually had normal 5th year except he saving a herd of unicorns from Death Eaters. Also he was actually getting decent amount of food since the Dursleys sent Dudley to fat camp. Harry was currently staring out his window at the moving truck and the people moving things in the house. 'Well it looks like we have some new neighbors.' Harry thought then suddenly an owl swooped into his room. He took the letter and the owl flew away the letter read:  
  
Mr. Potter I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to go as a transfer student to Centreai's school for the elements of martial arts and nature. You will receive the standard 6th year education. Usually you would have a choice to go, but since the rise of You-Know-Who it is needed that you learn everything you can. It is a great honor to go there for you are one of a dwindling race of the Dragonians. If I could tell you what they are I would but sadly it is not my place to. A guide will take you to Diagon Alley on the 25th of July to leave. He is the student taking your place at Hogwarts please show him where to get his supplies. Also enclosed is the list of supplies for the year. From, Professor McGonagall, Deputy-Headmistress  
  
Supplies: Sword Hilt Training Gi Elemental Kysatl Dragonian Transformation Painless? -Chief Falst "Wow I am a Dragonian....What Hell is a Dragonian?!" Harry said. He sat on his bed slowly thinking about what he was.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry woke the next day with a headache. He looked at the letter again 'Well at least I'm not something no one else is like the Founders of Hogwarts Heir or something.' He thought to himself. "Boy! Were going to meet new neighbors. You can come if you want." Uncle Vernon shouted. "Sure!" Harry yelled back. He put on some shoes and headed out the front door. "Hmmmm it's a nice day out here." Harry thought out loud. Then they stopped walking. Vernon rang the doorbell and they waited. Then Uncle Vernon realized that Dudley was coming home today. " Boy were leaving stay here if you want." So Harry waited and after five minutes a woman came to the door. "Hello I'm Mrs. Kistern but please call me Holly would you like to come in and have some tea?" . " Hi Holly I'm Harry Potter it is nice to meet you. You seem out of breath are you ok?" Harry said. "Well Harry I was at Diagon Alley getting some muggle money and I guess I rushed a little." Holly said this as causally not noticing Harry's jaw drop. Harry was amazed that he wasn't the only magical being on Privet Drive anymore. After some small talk Holly asked," Harry would you like to meet Jake and Kat there probably your age so why don't you go out back and say hello." Before Harry could reply he was dragged to the backyard. There he saw the two siblings mentioned earlier playing Foot volley Basically it was volleyball played with your feet. After they noticed their mom they stopped and walked over to them "Hey kids I got someone who I'd like you to meet." She stepped out from in front of Harry and said, "This is Harry Potter from next door." After she said this Jake came up to Harry, shook his hand, and said, " Hey mom this is this the guy I'm switching places with for the year!" Then Harry sat looking thoughtful and then after a minute he fainted.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey mom I think Harry's almost awake." Kat called out. Holly rushed over to Harry to see he was awake and confused. "Harry you gave us a fright. You were in a coma for three days! Also your relatives dropped off yours stuff after they saw us levitate you into the house. So that means you're stuck with us for two days I hope you don't mind." Holly said in a rush. Harry was taking this all in slowly. "Harry we all are Dragonian if you were wondering" Jake said. Harry got up and shook Jake's hand. Then he said, "Hi Jake I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Kat then came up gave him a hug and said " Hi Harry I'm Kat and I hope we can be good friends"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Over the next two days Jake, Harry, and Kat became really good friends like Kat hoped. Harry found out that all Dragonians have elemental powers but they need an elemental kysatl to access them. Harry also discovered what Dragonians were. It was a memorable day.  
  
*Flashback *  
"Hey Holly what exactly are Dragonians?" Harry quizzed. Holly walked over and sat down next to him on the couch and said, "Harry Dragonians are an ancient race that supposedly were humans that saved a dragon clan from a war. After that war the humans died in battle were revived and transformed by the dragons. We don't know if it's true or not, but that's what we believe."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So Harry swam, played and just hung out. He found out that Kat went to Centreai's school too so he and Kat were going to school together. Suddenly Jake came over and said, "Hey it's time to go to Diagon Alley." " So lets go!" Harry yelled eagerly. They when inside to the fireplace Holly took some Floo Powder and yelled " Diagon Alley!" Then Jake and Kat did the same. Now it was Harry's turn he took some powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!" 


End file.
